


How did that Happen?

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some assistants are forceful in their "assistance".</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did that Happen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/gifts).



**Title:** How did that happen?  
 **Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 499  
 **Summary:** Some assistants are forceful in their "assistance".  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Notes:** Written for gelsey's prompt of "He's always overlooked when compared to his brothers" at 2015 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles on Livejournal

Percy was swotty and a by-the-rules kind of bloke. He didn't snog in the cupboards like Ron had back in school, or shove her against the wall in the nearest room like Charlie did. He certainly didn't growl when he fucked her like Bill, and he'd never measure up to the twins-- they were a package deal, and packages were hard to compete against.

But Lavender was ever so interested in completing the set of Weasley brothers. Percy was the last remaining, the one who seemed immune to her charms. She would swear he was gay, but that could not be it. She'd seen him with too many women. And it was frustrating. He always dated below where his standards should be. He was a Weasley after all, big damn war heroes and stuff. She was more his type than those swotty Ravenclaw girls who would not stop visiting. They'd come in and close his door, and she'd hear laughter that would make her extremely cranky.

Lavender had been working for him at the Ministry for months now, wearing her skirts shorter and her blouses more deeply cut. If she were any more immodest, she feared Kingsley might send her home, though from the way he licked his lips when he looked at her, she probably had nothing to fear. Kingsley was too hot to handle, though she'd like the opportunity to try.

But today was the day. She was tired of playing coy (as coy as you could be when you were already throwing yourself at your boss). But damn it today he was going to be hers.

She sashayed into his office. "I have your files," she drawled, using her most kittenish purr. 

"Um, thanks." He never even looked up at the expanse of cleavage she was leaning across the desk to provide.

"Thanks? That's all you have to say?"

Percy looked up and rearranged the glasses on his nose. "I'm sorry. Did you need something else?" 

That was it. It was like leading a horse to water. A very stubborn and dimwitted horse. She grabbed both of his ears and pulled his face directly between her breasts. She gave them a shake, and though he tried to get away, she was holding fast to his ears. It was either appreciate her tits to the fullest or have his ears yanked off.

She let go as quickly as she'd latched on and sashayed to the office door. "I'll see you at half-eight."

Percy was red and flustered, but he managed a, "For what?" 

"Our date of course."

"Did I ask you out?" Percy looked perplexed.

"Well, you practically just bit my boob. You could at least buy me dinner."

"What just happened," Percy sat down and rubbed a hand through his red hair. "There was painful ear pulling and boobs and... and... I don't even know." He stared at the closed door and sent an owl for dinner reservations. He apparently had a date with his assistant.


End file.
